


Of Exotic Baths and Bored Bodhisattvas

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-12
Updated: 2004-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanzeon amuses herself one morning by spying on the bathhouse; she gets a better show than she could possibly have hoped when Goujun joins Kenren and Tenpou for a little relaxation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Exotic Baths and Bored Bodhisattvas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fork in the Road sub-challenge of a summer contest at [LJ's Broken_Compass community](http://Broken_Compass.livejournal.com); challenge required the inclusion of sunblock, a parasol, and strawberries. I think.  
> Started: 8/24/04  
> Drafted: 9/15/04

"...Honorable One?"

"Mmm?"

Jiroushin shifted distractedly beneath the blazing glare of the mid-morning sun, uncomfortably warm in his full uniform, and wrinkled his nose carefully. "What is that smell?"

Gracefully reclining on her chaise lounge, Kanzeon Bosatsu glanced up at him from behind her binoculars, the usual beatific smile curving her mouth. "Sun block." She peered through the twin lenses again, offering no further explanation. 

"...Sun...block?" Jiroushin was hesitant to admit that he remained utterly mystified.

One hand waved absently toward a bottle on the little table beside her, bracelets tinkling slightly with the movement. "To protect me from the sun."

Jiroushin's brow furrowed. "Protect?" She had told him the whole reason for coming out here to lounge on her private veranda was to soak up the heated radiance, to 'sunbathe', as she had put it... 

"Yes. After all, it wouldn't do to have me burned to a ruddy crisp for my audience with the Jade Emperor this afternoon..."

"But...then...why sit out in the sun in light of such unbecoming possibilities?"

"Because it's _fun_ , Jiroushin. The warmth and the light are invigorating. I feel terrifically lazy and wonderfully alive all at the same time..."

"Sun-bathing is a very mortal pursuit, then..."

"Which is precisely why I find it so appealing." She adjusted her binoculars slightly, staring off at...whatever she saw in those things...

Her constant companion fidgeted unobtrusively, trying to make idle conversation while he broiled inside his armor without complaint. "And it is usually done with very little attire, is it not?"

Kanzeon chuckled, raising one elegant eyebrow and lowering her binoculars. "Why, Jiroushin, I never imagined you'd be making a pass at me..."

"Lord Bosatsu!" Jiroushin flushed crimson in the space of half a second, blinking, too stunned to make further reply.

Kanzeon winked at him, that sly flirtatious little gesture that so irritated her nephew, and pursed her lips. "Are you so eager to get me out of my clothes, then?" She gestured at the admittedly revealing white silk raiment that she wore as usual. 

"Heavens _no_ , Most Honorable One! Please forgive such an impudent observation!" He dropped to his knees and bowed low, utterly mortified. "I was but speaking idly, with little thought! I meant no offense to your most enlightened personage--" 

Kanzeon's musical laughter interrupted his gushing apology. "Oh, for goodness' sake, Jiroushin, get up. I'm only teasing. By the way, did you finish preparing the incense for the new bathhouse in the western compound?" 

"Yes, Bosatsu-sama," Jiroushin answered meekly, still terribly red in the face, glad for the abrupt change of subject as he climbed back to his feet.

"Good," the bodhisattva drawled, a rather anticipatory smile crossing her face as she raised her binoculars again. And, a moment later, as she perked up noticeably and her grin widened considerably, Jiroushin found his stomach beginning to sink and made a valiant effort to dismiss his foreboding. Whatever misbehaviour she was up to, it certainly wasn't as though she would be reprimanded for it. Who would dare, after all? 

Who would know about it, even, aside from himself?

Sometimes, he would admit, he wished she would behave in a manner more befitting someone of her station. It would have caused him less puzzlement and private embarrassment. But such were the consequences of the honorable position of Personal Assistant to Kanzeon Bosatsu. 

Which, in all honesty, and for all its headaches, was a position he would give up for nothing in the world above or below.

Jiroushin's prideful musings were interrupted by a most unseemly snicker with a distinctly hentai edge a moment later.

"Oh, indeed, this is _far_ better than I could have hoped," Kanzeon murmured, adjusting her binoculars minutely as she sat up straighter.

Jiroushin heaved a quiet, long-suffering sigh and nodded to himself that he probably didn't _really_ want to know what had her so pleased...

The bodhisattva waved vaguely in his direction, attention riveted to the sights only she could see. "Jiroushin, be a dear--go lock that bathhouse door, and hurry. And hang something outside so they won't be disturbed." 

"Yes, Merciful One," Jiroushin answered, hastening to comply, only too glad for an opportunity to step out of the sun for a moment or two. He barely caught her last words as he hurried inside. 

"And bring me back a drink, won't you? Something fruity, with one of those little paper umbrellas in it!"

"Yes, Merciful One," he repeated dutifully, and made his escape.

Indeed, his life would _never_ be boring, of that he was quite certain.

~*~   
Goujun looked about him and inhaled deeply, allowing a tiny smile of fierce satisfaction to cross his face as he surveyed his surroundings. The renovators had outdone themselves for certain; this room was no longer so much a bathhouse as an oasis of tropical delights. It was green--lushly green and overgrown and alive wherever the eye looked. Climbing plants flowed tenaciously across the glass ceiling high above, and thick ground cover tumbled over the edges of the vaguely z-shaped pond in the room's center. A sizeable waterfall spilled musically from a gathering of moss-covered rocks piled in carefully random formation against one wall, adding greatly to the general ambience. The air was moist and warm, hazy with drifting mist from the pool and fragrant with the incense that burned in hidden censers at each corner of the room. Sunlight filtered through pleasantly, glancing off the myriad greens of the dense foliage and dappling the water with spotted brightness. 

It was paradise, simply put, and it had been far too long since the dragon king had permitted himself the indulgence of anything so lavish.

The fact that both of his clandestine lovers were already lounging in the water only made the situation all the more appealing.

He paused a moment simply to linger over the sight of them, as he could never allow himself to do in public.

Kenren was seated on a submerged lip of stone at the nearer end of the artificial lagoon, water lapping low on his chest, arms stretched out to either side along the rim of the pool, head tilted back, eyes closed, hair glistening in wet black spikes that jutted every which-way. He looked every bit the self-assured rogue, utterly relaxed, comfortable in his own skin and completely unconcerned with the effects his sculpted nude body might possibly have on any who saw him. 

A little further along, where the water began to deepen, Tenpou drifted, anchored to the stone embankment only by his folded arms, head pillowed comfortably atop them, eyes closed, the expression on his face one of utter tranquility. Long hair stuck wetly to his shoulders, spiked damply over his forehead in slender lines of contrast to his pale skin, sharpening his already-pretty features into a masterpiece of subtle beauty. 

Without a doubt, they were both visions of loveliness; there were reasons Goujun had privately acknowledged the stirrings of physical attraction toward each of them even before he'd arrived at Tenpou's office that day months ago to discover them...well...quite indisposed to sudden visitors, to put it politely... 

"Ahh, Goujun--" Kenren's voice, mellow and lazy, brought him back to the moment; the general lifted his head and flashed a rather invitational smirk. "Join us, won't you?" He took a long drag from a newly lit cigarette and gestured vaguely at the water beside him as though offering a seat. 

"Indeed." Goujun dismissed his brief reminiscences and made his way to a small outcropping of rock that had been designed as a place for bathers to leave their robes and such. Slipping out of his silken wrap, he laid it alongside the others' garments and the provided towels, careful of Tenpou's glasses before he turned and stepped down into the pool, relatively certain that Kenren's eyes were following his every move. 

A darting glance to the side confirmed it, confirmed that Tenpou was watching him now as well; feigning indifference, he slid leisurely into the water, smugly pleased that he should so rivet their attention. Which gave him momentary pause; he was usually far more reserved in acknowledging their admiration, particularly in places so public as this. But...there was no one else present, after all; and perhaps it was simply the atmosphere, or perhaps the incense was a little too strong. But whatever the case, the way they looked at him fired his blood, more so than usual. It urged him to play to their stares, to tease; on a whim, he indulged. 

Drawing a breath, he sank beneath the surface and struck out, gliding past Kenren and Tenpou, savoring the feel of the delightfully tepid water flowing over the fineness of his scales and through his hair, surfacing just before the falls that spilled gently into the pool. He twisted and came up face-first, easily catching his footing on the bottom; rising, he threw his head back and shook the excess water from his hair, relishing the feel of the wet braid slithering along his back and the pond sloshing about his waist. Lifting his hands, he gracefully pushed the last beaded droplets from his face in a manner that put the whole of his upper body on display. 

Slitting his eyes open, he found that indeed, both his lovers were watching him avidly; and his groin stirred in response. He _knew_ without doubt that they found him desirable; their stares only confirmed what they took every opportunity to tell him. 'Exotic', they often called him, running light fingertips over his scaled skin or stroking the tips of his horns; and 'beautiful', and 'irresistible'...'sensual' was one of Tenpou's favorite words for him, 'delicious' one of Kenren's... 

Goujun dropped his hands again and waded leisurely back toward the other two, clearing such things from his mind. It wouldn't do to follow that train of thought much further; his body was already more awake than he would have liked given the circumstances. Yes, he was alone with his lovers in a setting that was undeniably conducive to intimacy; but it was after all a public bathhouse and not the safest place to risk indulging their improper affair. The rumors about Tenpou and Kenren were bad enough, whether or not most people truly believed such whisperings; it would never do to let slip any inkling of the fact that the commanding officer of two ranked so high was also embroiled in their alleged mischief. Hence his utterly proper and impersonal behavior toward them both outside the bedchamber, and hence his hesitation in completely letting his guard down now. Certainly, it was quite unlikely they would be disturbed--he'd locked the door when he came in, after all--but Goujun had never yet found it possible to be too careful. 

But banishing thoughts of carnal entertainments was rather difficult to do when presented with such a setting as this, when all three of them were already unclothed, when Tenpou and Kenren still watched him approach with such thinly-veiled hunger in their eyes, when the very air that he breathed only seemed to encourage further arousal... 

Really, the incense didn't need to be quite so strong. It wasn't even that it was cloying, or overpowering; just...softly pervasive, inherently pleasant, and...insidiously seductive, somehow, as though each breath drawn went straight to the groin.

Goujun wondered briefly if it were possible that someone had toyed with the incense, laced it with mind-clouding narcotics; he dismissed the half-formed speculation with a bemused shake of his head. Kenren would call him paranoid, for certain, if he should voice such thoughts; for indeed, who would bother with such a pastime as drugging the bathhouse incense? And to what end? 

He dismissed the notion, faintly amused at himself for thinking such a thing, forced to acknowledge that he was so prone to arousal simply because it was a most natural reaction to bathing privately with his immensely-appealing lovers, particularly when they both hid the lust in their eyes so very poorly. 

Goujun settled himself at the apex of the shallowest curve of the pool, just beyond the reach of Kenren's outstretched arms. There was little sense in creating additional temptation by sitting closer, after all. He drew in a deep breath, ignoring the warm hint of incense, intent on simply relaxing even as Tenpou glided back toward them, settling in near the steps across from Kenren so that the three of them formed a triangle of sorts. 

"It's quite lovely, what they've done with this room," the marshal remarked idly, absently running his fingers through the water in front of him.

"Yes, indeed," Kenren answered around his cigarette, hands laced behind his head as he drew on the tobacco. "So lovely, in fact, that it gives me this incredible urge to misbehave..."

"Now, Kenren, you know as well as we that your 'urge' will strike as it pleases regardless of the setting." Tenpou lifted one cupped hand and poured the water it held back to the pool, smiling slightly. "You can't blame it entirely on the present surroundings." 

Kenren shrugged. "True enough." He unlaced his hands and lowered the cigarette, eyeing with disapproval the ash that had accumulated at its end.

Fighting his own subtle urges and looking for a decent excuse to shift the conversation to more innocent subjects, Goujun wondered briefly what the general had been doing with those ashes. Glancing about, he noticed a familiar shape nestled in the foliage next to Kenren's shoulder; amused, he tilted his head, one corner of his mouth quirking upward the tiniest bit. 

"...You brought the frog."

Kenren patted the whimsical ashtray behind its bulgy brass eyes, just in front of the smaller figure perched on its back before tapping the cigarette over the wide-open mouth. "Ahh, yes, the froggy deserves an hour or two of indulgence just as we do--wouldn't you agree?" He flashed that sly rakish grin that made him so utterly irresistible. "Besides which, he matches the setting." He took a long drag and blew it out carelessly, head tilting back, eyes closed in a picture of utterly relaxed contentment. 

"Have you any idea how very sultry you look when you do that?" There was a faint note of heat in Tenpou's voice.

Goujun bit back a soft sigh. So much for changing the subject...

"Of course I do." Kenren's tone was appropriately smug as he took another drag and passed the cigarette across to Tenpou. "It's a skill I've worked long and hard to perfect." 

Tenpou's head tilted slightly, even as he accepted the offering. "My, my. Quite the paragon of humble modesty, aren't we."

"It's just you, me, and our adoring boy-toy Commander--" the general winked at Goujun "--what's the point in being modest, really?"

Tenpou shook his head, amusement tainting his voice even as he composed his expression into one of long-suffering resignation. "Which is why I'm glad you came along, Goujun. That much sass and ego is more than any one man should have to swallow. I don't know how I ever managed to put up with him before you joined our little affair..." He placed the cigarette between his lips with an exaggerated sigh. 

"Indeed." The day that he had happened upon their secret was one Goujun would never likely forget; the scene rose again in his memory at Tenpou's words--the looks on both their faces when he'd opened the door on their stolen moment, the heated shock that had flooded his body to find them sprawled together across Tenpou's desk with their clothing shoved open or removed entirely as necessary; the properly-appalled knot mixing oddly in his gut with wild arousal--he'd heard the same rumors as everyone else, certainly, but he'd never thought they were _true_... 

And the discovery had so shocked him that he hadn't stood a chance of maintaining proper military decorum when Kenren slid off the desk and approached him, boots jingling with every step, uniform coat still donned though unfastened, pants open, proud manhood on shameless display, voice laden with hot, syrupy innuendo as the general had pushed the door closed and purred about how good it was of Goujun to join them... 

And then Tenpou had rolled over, shirt and tie askew, trousers and lab-coat rumpled somewhere on the floor, and fixed him with those stunning eyes over the rims of his glasses, holding the dragon king's riveted gaze while Kenren had begun removing Goujun's clothing without so much as a may-I or a by-your-leave, promising that Tenpou was indeed as good as he looked. And despite his better judgment, Goujun had all too quickly found himself indulging fantasies he'd never dared to acknowledge, helplessly snared by their fast-woven web of seduction and desire and deliciously undermined by his own weakness of the flesh. 

And things had never been quite the same since.

He shook his head slightly. "I've often wondered--what made the two of you decide on that particular day that I should take part in your scandalous behaviour?"

"We concluded that you'd have a much harder time finding fault with our impropriety if you were to become involved in it," Tenpou answered blithely, drawing demurely on the cigarette once more before passing it back to Kenren. 

"Really." Somehow that was precisely the sort of answer he'd expected.

"Well...not entirely." Kenren puffed on the last of the tobacco and stubbed the butt into the mouth of the brass frog. "It happened spontaneously, certainly, very spur-of-the-moment and all...but somehow I think we would have ended up propositioning you one way or another sooner or later..." 

"Oh?" 

"Indeed. You're quite the remarkable bit of loveliness, Goujun." Tenpou shifted slightly in the water. "It's no coincidence that we both jumped to the same resolution when you opened the door on us." 

"So...the two of you had previously spoken of seducing me, then."

Kenren shook his head. "No, not really...at least, not in so many words; we just happen to think very much alike." His grin was incredibly disarming. "For instance, we both think you're sexier than anybody has a right to be, and I'm certain we're both thinking that this lovely private bath we're having could be spent doing many things more delightful than talking..." 

"Oh, yes, quite," Tenpou agreed, drifting languidly closer to the other two.

Goujun blinked, heat pooling in his belly. Surely they were not _seriously_ suggesting...? Oh, but of course they were--this was Kenren and Tenpou, after all; and Goujun himself could not deny that the notion had been whispering at the back of his mind since he'd gotten his first good look at the re-designed bathhouse. 

And he was tempted, oh, he was sorely tempted...there was no one to learn their secret, after all, and the door was locked, and they both were staring at him with such delightfully predatory gazes, and that damnable incense was clouding his rational logic, undermining his strength of will... 

"Really, we ought to retire to my bedchamber before thinking of such things," he offered; but it sounded half-hearted even to his own ears.

"Oh, but Goujun, honestly, where's the fun in _that_?" Kenren's voice was pitched subtly lower, deliberately sultry as he shifted closer and traced one finger up the outer curve of Goujun's thigh. 

"Kenren--" The dragon king jerked at the touch, his tone warning, and slid away only to bump into Tenpou, who had quietly closed in on his other side.

"Now, Goujun, would it really be so bad to let go and take the risk this one time?" Tenpou's voice was soft, persuasive, terribly inviting; and Goujun had to wonder.

Truly, what would be the harm...?

He shook his head and lunged abruptly between them, ducking beneath the water and pushing off swiftly from the wall. He surfaced some distance away, around the first bend of the pool, and moved to the steep stone embankment, leaning back against it and taking a deep breath. If they were bent on seduction, they would come after him until they achieved what they sought no matter how far he moved from them; and if they were willing to let the notion go, then he could take just a moment to clear his mind of such foolishness and compose himself before returning. 

This was simply not the place for their affair, no matter the unlikelihood of discovery. 

But...he was so weary of always making the responsible decision, always following the dictates of propriety; and the both of them, they were so dreadfully tempting...

"I do believe we've spooked our lovely dragon," came Kenren's voice, complacent as ever. 

"Well, what we're proposing is hardly proper, after all," Tenpou answered lightly, the faintest hint of smug condescension in his tone. "Can you blame him, really?"

"Feh. 'Proper' is highly over-rated, if you ask me."

"Oh, I quite agree."

"Help me convince him, then?"

"Indeed."

It seemed he was to be seduced after all. Though certainly, if he were to say 'no' and truly mean it, they _would_ drop the idea...

Therein lay the problem, though. His protests lacked heart, sincerity. It had been twenty-three days since last they'd had him, and his body was speaking far more loudly than his mind at the moment, crying out desperately for the both of them.

And as he breathed in, incense fogging his senses, he was assailed quite suddenly by vivid recollections of that last encounter--from the aggressive hunger in Kenren's kisses as the general had pushed him down onto the bed to the delectable heat of Tenpou's mouth lavishing teasing attentions on his rigid arousal seconds afterward. He remembered the way they had playfully fought over him, jostling one another for position and driving him rabid with unfulfilled need until a random shove had sent Kenren tumbling to the floor with an undignified yelp; he remembered the flare of mad lust as Tenpou had straddled him in a heartbeat and impaled himself with a wicked gleam in his eye. And then Kenren had bounded right back into the action and seized Tenpou by the hair, twisted the marshal's head aside, kissed him ravenously even as Goujun was bucking fervently up into him. The sight of them in such an embrace and the grip of Tenpou's body and the quiet helpless sounds that Tenpou made had proven too much, had swiftly pushed Goujun over the edge with a soft, ragged cry of fulfillment... 

His body shuddered slightly in the water, and he closed his eyes, recalling the delightful anticipation quivering within him as Kenren had pushed the un-satisfied Tenpou abruptly aside and rolled Goujun's limp, sated body onto his stomach and thrust into him with a stifled groan. It had been good, the blinding unbearable pleasure of being taken so swiftly, roughly, and absolutely without mercy in the wake of his own climax; so mind-numbingly good that he'd hardly been aware of Tenpou sliding around in front of him, softly pleading for completion. But it was impossible to forget the hard, hot flavor of the field marshal's sex in his mouth, or the way Kenren had stiffened behind him with a heart-felt curse of exquisite release, or the sharp saline taste of Tenpou's climax on his tongue short moments later... 

His body thrummed, alive with the memory; and there were lips against his, Goujun realized suddenly, lips soft and warm and very insistent--

He shifted against the rock at his back with a quiet groan, turning his head slightly in accommodation and giving himself over to the sensual pleasures.

What else could he hope to do, after all, when the scents of both his lovers rode on every breath he took, when the lush private setting simply demanded that they take advantage of the opportunity, when his own fleshly appetites clamored relentlessly for satiation? 

It was Tenpou kissing him, without a doubt. His taste was unmistakable, that faint flavor of tobacco underlaid with the softest trace of mint, similar to and yet quite unlike Kenren. Somehow the general always tasted of sake, whether it had been hours or days since his last drink--not that Kenren _ever_ went days without a drink, of course... 

Goujun purred, deep in his throat, and brought up a hand to hold Tenpou fast, curling his fingers around the back of the marshal's neck beneath wet mink-like hair and returning the kiss with a ferocity that rendered the other breathless in barely more than an instant. With his free arm he snared Tenpou about the waist, drawing them flush against one another beneath the water as he lifted from the kiss and pulled Tenpou's head back, sliding his mouth down the length of the other's throat, reveling in the taste of that warm wet skin and the soft sounds of encouragement that were breathed in response. 

"Hey...save some of that for me, now..." The water sloshed around them as Kenren glided close and settled a hand on Goujun's shoulder; the dragon released Tenpou's neck and took Kenren's instead without missing a beat, turning to meet the general as Kenren dove for his mouth with that fierce single-mindedness that never ceased to thrill him. And Tenpou, still caught in the crook of his other arm, moved swiftly to play at his exposed ear, turning him willing captive to their amorous whims once again. 

They always took a strange delight in double-teaming him, it seemed, sometimes working in tandem to bring him to the point of begging and sometimes competing with one another to see who could drive him out of his mind first. Very rarely did he end up anywhere but in the middle, which was certainly not a thing to be complained of, not by any means. 

And today, it appeared, they had decided on working together. 

Tenpou was momentarily fixated at his ear, licking along the top edge all the way to the tip and then kissing softly back down the outer rim, suckling at the lobe, nibbling at the length of neck below and biting gently at the crook where neck and shoulder met, returning to do it all over again with subtle little variations that had him shivering despite the warmth of the water lapping about them and the heat that Kenren was pouring into his body. 

The general's sake-flavored kisses were always so terribly hot, commandingly fierce, capable of driving one mad with desire in no time at all; and this kiss was no exception. It intoxicated him, stoked the blaze inside him, scattered his senses until he was hardly aware of anything but the lust and need coiling tightly deep in his belly... 

And before he quite realized it, each of them had a hand creeping softly down his chest, ghosting over his abdomen beneath the water, seeking out the proof of his arousal and _touching_ \--

The purr in his throat turned to a growl as his hips jerked reflexively, and Tenpou's low, amused laughter sounded softly at his ear even as Kenren lifted from the kiss at last.

"There, now, Tenpou, I told you he was convincible."

"Indeed; I never doubted you."

"The two of you are simply despicable," Goujun managed, breathless, for neither of them had ceased their teasing attentions beneath the water.

"Yes; but you wouldn't have it any other way," Tenpou breathed, licking at the dragon's earlobe again, fingertips stroking gently along the back of his neck beneath the sodden weight of that ivory braid; and Goujun was utterly unable to make any sort of denial. 

"You know you love it when we're wicked," Kenren purred, moving for the other ear, that hot sultry edge to his tone again. "You know it drives you wild..." His tongue flicked out, tracing lightly up the previously un-molested ear while his hand closed firmly around the hard length at his fingertips, moving expertly in long strokes. 

Goujun gasped, head falling back, eyes slitting closed, his grip on each of them tightening spasmodically. Kenren was right--they _did_ drive him wild; every move, every whisper, every teasing lick, every touch--everything they did felt so incredibly _good_... 

Kenren pressed close against Goujun, shifting in front of him, tilting the dragon king's head and descending on his partly open mouth. The general kissed him ardently, insistently, drawing a low moan from deep in his throat. He was lost, utterly lost; and Tenpou slid from his embrace with ease, slipping around behind him, pressing close against his back. The marshal encircled Goujun's waist with one arm and let the other curve up to caress his chest, lips tracing soft patterns across one shoulder while Kenren continued to plunder his mouth. By now both Kenren's hands had moved to hold the dragon in the kiss, slender fingers gripping gently beneath wet white hair while Tenpou took over the maddeningly delicious ministrations to Goujun's sex; and he was helpless between them, consumed by desire, control and restraint unraveling swiftly with each touch, each caress, as they surely knew it would... 

Growling into Kenren's kiss, he pulled the general closer, crushing the other's lean body against his own until only Tenpou's hands remained between them. And Kenren growled back, biting, pulling away and sucking at Goujun's lower lip for a long suspended instant before breaking off, hands still tightly buried in the dragon's thick white locks. 

"Now _this_ is much better than protest and running away," Kenren purred, hips pushing forward as Tenpou reclaimed his hands from between the two and slid them provocatively down Goujun's thighs instead. 

"Quite," Tenpou agreed, tugging Goujun subtly backward against him, licking at the tips of those pointed ears once more.

Goujun arched into the field marshal, teased by the stiff length against his backside, yearning for a true union of bodies, gripping Kenren tighter and mouthing fiercely at the general's throat. The taste of that pale skin was so simply exquisite... 

"Looks like you get to top today, Ten-chan," Kenren offered, his tone slightly breathless as he tilted his head back accommodatingly, gripping Goujun's hair a little tighter and thrusting willfully against his commanding officer's groin. 

"Merciful god--" Goujun gasped involuntarily, fighting the urge to sink his teeth into Kenren's throat as pleasure spiked hotly in his gut. "I _want_ you," he growled, lifting Kenren by the buttocks and thrusting blindly in return. "Both of you, now--" 

Kenren moved with the lift, long legs wrapping abruptly about Goujun's hips, inadvertently prying Tenpou away as the water sloshed sharply. He slid his arms completely around the dragon's neck and claimed Goujun's mouth with hot wet abandon before leaning over one scaled shoulder to favor the displaced Tenpou with a briefer variation of the kiss. "I love it when he gets impatient, don't you?" 

"Oh, indeed," Tenpou purred, pressing close to them again, hands running languidly from one to the other.

"Be still a moment," Goujun instructed, ignoring the back-and-forth commentary that he'd come to expect from the pair, anticipation stealing his breath as he maneuvered Kenren into position.

"Oh, but of course," Kenren drawled, sagging compliantly. "You know, I wouldn't trade places with _anyone_ right now..."

"Except, perhaps, for me?" Tenpou suggested absently, still idly stroking them both, waiting his turn with remarkable patience.

"...Perhaps," Kenren allowed, shifting slightly, rubbing rather deliberately against Goujun with a sly little smirk gleaming in his eyes. "And perhaps not..."

Goujun growled, in mild frustration this time--Kenren was _right_ _there_ , teasing him even, and his body throbbed with the closeness; but their position wasn't quite angled right to fully couple and it would be quite physically awkward for Tenpou to join them in their union this way--usually, the three of them would have a bed to work with and several horizontal options... 

"This is not working," he admitted at last, even as he shifted Kenren lower in hopes of proving himself wrong.

Kenren writhed against his stomach, hard, face twisting into a terribly sensual expression of pleasure. "Oh, it _will_ work--deeper, go deeper..."

"Patience, Kenren. He's not even inside you yet."

"In the _water_ , you empty-headed git..."

"Pardon?" Tenpou still sounded thoroughly bemused.

"Back there, where the water is deeper--that rock is angled perfectly--"

And indeed, Goujun saw, the general was correct; there was a flat stone surface jutting at a very comfortable angle from the deeper water at the far end of the pool, ideal for throwing Kenren up against and ravishing that cocky, complacent sass right out of him-- 

"Come." He tugged briefly at Tenpou and made for the rock, Kenren still tangled about him, quite delirious with heady need by this point.

And that was that. He pushed Kenren back against the slanted stone shelf and thrust into him, feasting on the general's mouth and swallowing the sharp stifled cry that was voiced, moving in short smooth strokes to soothe the shock of his entry and ease Kenren's body into ready compliance even as every fiber of his being clamored that he should take the other hard and fast, tear into him with all the fury of this savage need and simply lose himself in the searing currents of pure physical passion. 

It was all he could do to still himself long enough for Tenpou to carefully slip inside him a moment later, and then he groaned at the exquisite relief of having the both of them at last. There was a brief lull as three bodies settled into a single union; then Tenpou and Kenren pressed into and around him as one and from there he was simply gone, a slave to sensation, lost in the delirium of what heaven was meant to be, pushed and pulled and pleasured in relentless crescendoing rhythm, drowning in ecstasy, soaring through a fiery rain, thrusting and giving and taking and giving and careening toward the promise of delicious oblivion at last and-- 

And--

Some instinct twitched, sparked at him through the haze of soul-searing ecstasy.

And there were eyes on him, on the three of them, he could _feel_ it--

He stumbled out of their rhythm abruptly, body pausing, head snapping up as his initial reservations reared themselves all over again.

"Dammit, Goujun, don't _stop_ \--"

"What's wrong?" Tenpou's words held more wariness and concern than Kenren's, but his voice was just as ripe with impending climax as the general's.

Goujun gave a quick shake of his head, distracted despite himself by the niggling sensation of being spied upon. "I can't dismiss the idea that someone is watching us...I _feel_ their eyes, even knowing we're the only three in here..." 

"Paranoid." Kenren tugged lightly at one of the long damp locks of hair before Goujun's ears, demanding his attention return to the matter at hand. 

"You fret so much about keeping our affair from discovery that you're imagining things which simply aren't there," Tenpou agreed, hands soothing on Goujun's shoulders, body flush against his back. "You locked the door when you came in, correct?" 

"...I...yes--" Had he? It was incredibly difficult for Goujun to think straight, what with his head clouded as it was by incense and animal lust and aborted gratification; and the way that Kenren had resumed squirming beneath him didn't help matters in the least. 

"Nothing to worry about, then, is there--" Kenren reached up and pulled him down, eyes alight with anticipation. "Now, then, O Dragon King of the Western Seas--let's have a little focus on the here and now, hmm?" 

"I quite agree," Tenpou purred, warm against his neck, licking at the tip of one ear as he settled himself in place again.

"Indeed," Goujun conceded, shaking off his reservations and moving to accommodate the marshal, body demanding that his mind pipe down for just a little while and enjoy the moment for all it was worth.

They were quite right, he assured himself, dizzy with the onslaught of delirious pleasure as the rhythm they had previously found was quickly re-established. This was a delightful opportunity for the three of them to indulge their affair without fear of discovery, and the eyes that he felt were surely only just in his head. 

And with that he let go, gave himself over to his lust and the utter abandonment of pure physical satisfaction, dismissing the strange lingering sense of being watched as over-cautious imagination...

~*~   
Kanzeon Bosatsu was positively grinning from ear to ear as she sipped her drink, watching with delight through her binoculars as the scene in the bathhouse grew increasingly more torrid. She'd sent dear Jiroushin back inside, having seen how uncomfortable the heat of the sun made him and knowing that he wasn't about to take off any of that armor; he'd be far better off indoors, in that case, and it wasn't as though she really _needed_ him hanging by her side at the moment. No doubt he would have been quite appalled, after all, to hear the comments she couldn't quite keep to herself. 

Replacing the standard bathhouse incense with a highly aphrodisiac variety had been such a splendid idea, really.

She smiled, immensely pleased. "Tenpou and Kenren, that's no real surprise; but Goujun?" She shook her head. "I would never have guessed." Diverting her attention long enough to set the drink Jiroushin had brought on the little table beside her, she plucked the paper parasol from the rim, using it to spear the strawberry that perched among the chips of ice before returning to her orchestrated entertainment. 

Relative silence settled on the veranda, punctuated by mild comments between little nibbles of the ripe red berry.

"...My, _he_ certainly is limber..."

"... _Well_. And here I was sure that all Kenren's swagger was compensating for something...no wonder Tenpou smiles so readily..."

"Oh, Goujun, you lucky, lucky _bastard_..."

"...Dear me..."

Blinking, Kanzeon lowered the binoculars briefly and traded the now-berry-less parasol for the icy drink, pressing the frosted glass a long moment to each cheek in turn before sipping from it and setting it aside once more. 

"Jiroushin?"

He was by her side in an instant at the light call. "Yes, Honorable One?"

She peered through her binoculars again. "You're quite sure the bathhouse won't be disturbed?"

"Quite sure, Bosatsu-sama. I replaced the renovation notice at the door; it was locked already, as well..."

"You're a good man, Jiroushin..."

"Yes, Bosatsu-sama."

~*~   
Konzen Douji stared at the sign hung across the bathhouse door, blinking, certain that he must be reading it wrong.

"...Under _renovations_?"

It had to be wrong...he would have sworn that the paperwork certifying completion of the project had been on his desk just the other day, had been stamped and sent on for filing with the proper individuals...

He tried the door despite the decree staring him in the face.

It didn't budge. Locked, apparently.

He must have read the papers wrong, then; approved something other than what he thought he had... 

Maybe the old hag was right; maybe he really _did_ need to pay better attention to all the documents that crossed his desk. Perhaps this was some sort of grand karmic retribution for his bored disinterest in his job... 

"Oh, bloody hell," he muttered, quite put out, giving the stubborn barrier a half-hearted kick with one sandal for good measure before admitting defeat and returning grumpily to his private quarters. And he'd been _so_ looking forward to the opportunity to relax alone in exotic surroundings, too...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize that Kanzeon Bosatsu is not simply female. When I wrote this, I had some strange aversion to the blended pronouns ('se', 'hir') that I've since gotten over, but I've left this as-written in the name of not revising old works because that way lies madness and its slope is remarkably slippery. Much of the characterization in this pings me as 'all wrong' by now, also, and if I started revising for one thing I'd never stop and then it would be a whole new fic. Better just to let it lie as-is, however 'off' it may be.


End file.
